A New Begining
by BVBChick143
Summary: Ashley Has his heart ripped from his chest by the woman he Swore he would love forever. But what happens when he begins to see Andy in a whole new light as he comes to the rescue of a broken heart? I DO NOT OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES! But I do Own Aspen!


Ashley

Her eyes shine like stars off the rippling water of a moon lit lake. I love when she lets her long blonde hair trickle down her shoulders. When the wind blows, her hair moves like the waves of the vast blue ocean. Captivating me. Pulling me into her beauty. To me she is the angelic girl that she reads about in all her books. She is the girl running from a troubled past. The rough and tough farm hand. The princess. The Queen.

When I find myself alone and missing her. I go back to the day I met her. She was walking down the long lonely beach late at night, all alone. The waves were rising to kiss the shore once more before being sent away. The light sea breeze was lightly causing her lavish hair to form waves of their own. I have always been captivated by the crashing of the waves and the relaxing motion of the crystal blue water. But tonight all I was able to see was her. We locked eyes and everything felt right. I knew that I had to have her. I had to say something. mustering up the courage I walked up to this Captivating woman and began a conversation with her.

I was pulled from my mind by CC running onto the bus. I am more than ready to get back to the band house. I miss her and the tour life is extremely lonely. The calls between her and I just aren't enough. I need her voice yes, but I need her physical warmth. Her whole being. I need her in my arms. As part of me. I have to see her now.

I run over to my laptop and pull it onto my lap. I open up Skype and log on. She's on, too! I quickly and excitedly call her. I just need to see her and hear her sweet voice. I smile wide when she answers, but it soon falls because she has not a stitch of clothing on. the computer is set up for her calling someone and giving them a show. and her vibrators are spread around her with the sight of having already been used. I didn't call for this. I just wanted to see her and talk to her because i missed her. I know what she was up to and it breaks my heart. How could she do this to me?

"Hey baby!" she exclaims.

"What are you doing?"

She sighs before answering, "Ash-"

"No! you don't get to use that name when talking to me for this!" I sounded pissed but I am more hurt than anything.

"I know what this looks like and I can explain," she tries.

"Oh this should be good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She is starting to get mad; her voice is getting higher.

"You know what that means. what is the excuse for what I see?" My voice drips with venom.

"You know what? I have been nothing but faithful to you! Every year you leave to go and promote some stupid CD! I can't do it anymore! Your band sucks and I found another man who doesn't leave for 3 months every summer leaving me to only phone calls and Skype video!" She screams. "I was going to wait until you got home and we could talk about all this and leave you but I'm just going to do it now. I'm leaving you Ashley. I'm over this." Her voice had softened. "I've been cheating on you with him since your third tour of us together."

I pulled out my phone and text Sammie Doll (Jinxx's wife),

Will you please head over to my house and help that Bitch get her shit and get the hell out of my house? I don't want her to steal any of my shit.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What is it to you?" I reply.

Yeah, sure. What happened? Is everything ok?

I don't even look up and try to keep my texting Sammie away from Aspen.

No. Everything is not ok. The bitch cheated on me. Has been cheating on me since the third time i left for tour in our relationship. she just broke it off... Over Skype. I want her out of my house and I would love it if you helped her.

Within the next two minutes i had a quick responce from Sammie.

I am in my car heading over there now... just pulled in your drive. She might need to know some defensive skills. I am going to get her shit and throw it over the balcony and drag that little slut out of the house by her hair and beat the living shit out of her!

I just want her out of my house, but i know if i tell Sammie not to do anything she will anyway so i'm not even going to waste my breath. Aspen is just looking at me.

"Who the hell-"

"Where the fuck are you, you little skank!" I hear Sammie yell.

Aspen's shocked face is the last thing I see before the call ends from the screen closing. No denying that Sammie just grabbed it and is currently hurling it across the lawn right about now. What should I do now? She was my everything. I loved her.

I got up off the bed and pulled out the ring I had bought her last week at Jared. I had spent hours there until I found the ring I knew she would swoon over. I finally decided on a Diamond Bridal Set 5/8 ct tw Princess-cut 14 ct white gold engagement ring. At the time a $1,500 ring was nothing. I would have spend twice that if she wanted me too. But holding the ring now is hell. A tear drips down my face and hits the floor. Aspen ripped out my heart, ripped it apart, stomped on it and shoved it back into my chest. I grabbed the box and threw it across the buss and it hit the wall and the ring fell out. I fell to the ground and let the tears fall freely.


End file.
